


What is and what isn't

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff(?), M/M, multi-chaptered, too many long sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of IwaOi stories. Some are related, some are not. Basically, it's just me writing some IwaizumixOikawa whenever I feel like it. Comment, if you'd like some continued, or for any requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is and what isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck and this is the result. Hehe.
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru isn't a genius. He never was. Iwaizumi Hajime has always known that much. But what’s appreciable is the fact that he makes up for it. What nature did not give him, he makes up with sheer determination, dedication and hard work and practice. _Practice, practice_ , he drove himself to achieve, more and more, every day. _Observe, learn then apply_ , these words were almost his motto. Because this day _had to be_ better than the previous one, Oikawa _had to_ reach the summit of the mountain of perfection he was climbing.

Perhaps what was even more appreciable was his fixation with victory. It wasn't as if he was begging victory to come to him, he was willing to work for it, blood and sweat.

Pointsin volleyball could not be made just by the power of will, he understood, so his diligence to the game made up for that. But if it didn't come to him easily, Oikawa jumped up and snatched it out of someone else’s hands – usually they were at par with him, but he didn't care if they were undeserving.

The fact was made even more clear when he was on the court, with the team, playing in his best form. His tosses, serves, spikes, all spoke, no, screamed: _mine, this point is mine!_ The smile on his face is almost maniacal, like he was snatching away _that_ important thing from his rivals and he wasn't ashamed in the least. _Like a king dominating peasants who can only watch._

The court, where he stands now, the ball spinning in his hands, is the only place where his smile grows to become something akin to his real one. This is his place to shine, the place where Oikawa Tooru’s kingly aura radiates like waves off him. The crowds’ screaming is getting louder by the minute, _go, go, go, go, go, Seijou!_ when it’s his turn to serve.

Then it comes, the decisive shot, his ace serve, with such crystal-clear clarity that it leaves their own teammates’ mouths open like goldfish.  Iwaizumi isn’t surprised. He watches it, and he knows what happens next. Oikawa spent days, no, months ingraining _this_ – whatever you call it – to every cell in his body; every movement of his attuned to that of the ball.

It hits its target – as always, unless they play against Karasuno’s notorious libero – and leaves their opponents, and the stadium stunned to silence. The ball hits where the defense is the weakest, right between #11 and #7 of the team they are playing against, with perfect accuracy, and bounces against the opposite wall. A short whistle and the motion of the referee’s hand dictate the point as theirs. There is a reason why Oikawa is feared as the ace setter _and_ server:  his indomitable concentration and perfection.

Oikawa turns, and smiles that ~~wonderful~~  nonchalant and carefree smile of his that leaves the players on the other side gritting their teeth, and his fan-girls weak in the knees. Iwaizumi lets annoyance show on his face because he isn’t even surprised. He instead chides Oikawa to not to let this get to his head ( _Oi, stop it with the winks and peace signs!_ )

But what goes unnoticed by the whole crowd – heck, Iwaizumi is sure that he is the only derp who notices it – is _that_ smirk. That faint hint of a smile just as the ball connects with his palm, when it hits Oikawa’s hand with a loud and satisfying _pang!_

The simper of delight that says _I win_ , Iwaizumi is glad that he is the only one who sees this true side of Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this one sometime later.


End file.
